inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Eleven Online
Inazuma Eleven Online (イナズマイレブンオンライン, Inazuma Irebun Onrain) was a free-to-play game on the PC. The game was announced at the Level-5 Vision 2013. This game was launched on June 4, 2014 in Japan. On March 31st 2015, the game was shut down due to maintenance complications. Info As described by Level-5 International America "Inazuma Eleven Online is an online soccer battle game that marks the first incarnation of the popular Inazuma Eleven franchise on PC. The game will offer action-packed, energetic battles featuring controls that require only a mouse to use. Collect players for your team, scout rare players, and train your favorites to power them up into your very own ultimate eleven. Will your team be more defensive or offensive? It’s up to you to customize, strategize, and command your team as you take on the other brave souls that seek the championship title. With challenging battles and anime-quality special moves and action scenes, this online soccer battle can be enjoyed by kids and adults alike! Level-5 is co-developing the game with NHN PlayArt and the title is scheduled to begin service in Japan in Winter 2013, on the NHN PlayArt operated internet portal site, Han Game."Level 5 International America Recaps The Level 5 Vision 2013 Gameplay Using a mouse is the standard controller for the game, allowing passes, shoots, dribbles and blocks to be made. Defense When you're not in possession of the ball, you can move your whole team by either dragging the players to a specific spot, clicking on a point of interest or opposing player, or click a button to make your players mark the enemy who has the ball. Upon entering a command battle, your options are to slide to the left, slide to the right (which might fail), or use one of your hissatsu techniques (which always work, but consume TP). Unlike previous games, if you are marking the enemy with more than one of your teammates in range, you can use one of their own hissatsus. Also unlike previous games, element disadvantages only come into play while performing an hissatsu, otherwise they will not count. Offense When in possession of the ball, you can either drag your players to a point of interest, click somewhere on the map to make them move or pass in that direction, drag other players to perform a run, or pass directly to one of them by clicking on their own icon. If you encounter an opponent marking your player, you'll engage in a command battle, during which you can either dribble to the left, dribble to the right or use an hissatsu. If you dribble to the left and your opponent A) tries to cut you to the right AND B) doesn't use a hissatsu, you'll dribble right through him without losing the ball (similarly if you dribble to the right and he cuts to the left). Otherwise, the player with the highest power, calculated using multipliers and the base stat, will be able to win the battle. Using one of your own dribble hissatsu will always result in your power being confronted with the one of the opponent. Just like while defending, element disadvantages don't count if either player isn't using a hissatsu, and if there's one or more supporting teammates next to the one in possession of the ball, you can use one of their own hissatsus. Multipliers When engaging in a command battle, several multipliers will come into play to determine its result. These include: *Lucky hits, which are represented by a golden hexagon, they'll multiply your base power of x1.5 *Unlucky hits, x0.5 *Presence of assisting teammates, x (1 + '''0.N '+ 2x(0.M) ) where N equals the number of teammates ''with a different element than your own, and''' M ''equals the number of teammates ''with the same element as your own''' (i.e. blocking as a Wood player and being assisted by another Wood player and a Wind player will power your base stat of x1.3) *Being tired will reduce your power of x0.9 through x0.5, depending on how little GP you currently possess. *An element advantage, when using a hissatsu, will increase your power of x1.2 *An element disadvantage, when using a hissatsu, will decrease your power of x0.5 Shooting and catching Shooting/Catching phases work very similarly to other command battles. The main differences are that the shooting player will not receive boosts from assisting players, only those from element advantages, lucky hits and, additionally, from the distance of the shooting player from the goal. Shoot chains are available for the attacking players, while shoot block hissatsus are at the defender's disposal. Stats As of the beta, a mix of the stats from Inazuma Eleven and Inazuma Eleven Go have been confirmed. The current list of stats list them as follows: *Kick *Dribble *Block *Catch *Technique *Speed *Guts *Stamina *TP *GP These stats can increase by one of the following methods: *Leveling up, by getting experience points at the end of a match; *By wearing boots, gloves or pendants, which you can buy from the shop or get as random drops *By using your duplicate players, you can use up to four of them to increae various stats of your original player; *By using duplicates of the same player you want to upgrade, you can increase his/her "power meter" (from level 1 to 5), which lets you allocate 20 extra points as you please; Note that both in this method, you cannot use players of a quality different than the one of the player you wanna upgrade (i.e. you can't use Normal Handa to upgrade Rare Handa, as they count as two different players); Additionally, the player's mood also counts as its own stat. Instead of a Lucky stat, the mood will determine the chance of them getting stronger or weaker moves. Gallery Inazuma eleven online formation.png|Team information area where it explains about the players' stats, team levels and experience to level up. Screenshot 1.png|Campaign map. Choosing support character.jpg|Support character select screen. Inazuma Eleven Online match.png|List of the players on a team being shown at the bottom of the screen. Inazuma Eleven Online battle.png|A battle phase. Gouenji using Dragon Tornado Inazuma Online.jpg|Gouenji Shuuya performing Dragon Tornado and obtaining a lucky. Screenshot 2.png|Sabaki no Tettsui blocking a shoot. Screenshot 3.png|Burst being activated. Screenshot 4.png|Menu where player packs can be bought. Screenshot 5.png|10 Player packs being opened. Blue lighting symbols mean normal players while orange means rare and silver means super rare. Kidou Yuuto performing Prime Legend.png|Kidou Yuuto performing Prime Legend. Opening Trivia *The trial version was available from the 25th until the 30th of April in Japan to everyone who won the site's lottery to gain trial access. *Only Japanese IP addresses can access the game's site and from there, download the game. References Navigation fr:Inazuma Eleven Online